oukami blade online
by halosparta
Summary: what if kirito was hiding a past what if asuna found out what will happen in the new world of oukami blade online


Hello welcome to my new fic I was busy making new fics and chapters so let begin

Intro

Everesance wake me up inside

I stood up on shaky legs my cloak long since destroyed and my silver and golden armor burning the glass in my visor broke in the middle my right eye bleeding from the glass that flew inside of it I slowly I drew my sword and charged forward with the long sword in hand I quickly sliced it smacked me back I was sent flying through a mountain I quickly charged up a bijuu dama and sent it flying at the monster I smirked victoriously before I felt a sharp pain in my chest I looked down in horror as I saw the creatures arm inside my chest cavity I yanked my helmet off and looked at the creature my left eye glowing an ominous red I then charged up a close quarters bijuu dama I launched it and was sent flying from the explosion I said I heard a scream of horror as I landed I looked up to see hiotomi and the rest I then said my final words to them my helmet stated to shatter I looked at them and said I will always love you I then shattered to glass they looked up as a new constellation was added it was a wolf howling then the moon turned red then a ring appeared then another and another and another then tomoe started to form on the moon before it pulsated then died down and it slowly the moon faded before it the camera slowly zooms into the wolf constellation before words start to fade in

OUKAMI BLADE ONLINE

I woke up its been thirty years since the portal from reach closed permanently I cried a single tear as I remembered most of my mates I bet there still trying to open it I sighed at least I have a way to distract myself I checked this new game from a new company of vr gaming I arrived 3 weeks after sao finished but I went into hiding as the police were suspicious of me but soon everyone forgot about me so here we are now I am a beta tester for the game oukami blade online I am now 304 years old but I still look 20 I sigh and quickly shushin and substitute with my clone that was waiting in line in fact I was the first one in line then I saw them open the door I entered and the man closed the door after me I walked to the clerk he said with an eye smile congratulations you are the first one to purchase obo you get 10 gifts when you enter the game I shake his hand and said thanks but then I saw him remember something he yelled wait I turned around he gave me a special little contact lenses I ask what is this for he said the game maker said to give it to you and he also said to put it on during the game I looked at it which looked exactly like the juubi no me I just shrugged it off and went to my home using my shushin I quickly inserted the game in my nerve gear and started up the process I then felt myself losing consciousness over my body I allowed it then I looked as I saw a screen then I saw an intro that showed me in my Spartan armor and said is this you I clicked yes then it said you have 10 unopened gifts I clicked open and show it did a tiny animation then it said Spartan ai I clicked equip then it appeared in my hand I put it in the slot and it showed an icon on my hud I then clicked next and it did the same animation I saw a blade it was named muramassa I picked it up and put it on my back I was in a hurry so I clicked open and show all I saw a jetpack a pair of wrist blades I syringe with a moving black substance it had the name the mercer virus I shrugged at it and click store and it went into my inventory I saw the next it shocked me portal to reach I clicked open then said please wait then 20 figures appeared I cried a bit and they looked around then saw a man wearing golden and silver armor he reached up then pulled of the helmet and they saw 2 familiar golden eyes they cried a bit before thy ran at me thy explained that hiotomi had opened the portal and had come through they then met the creator of this game and he explained that he'd help them find me I raised an eyebrow but I shook the strange feeling and hugged them I looked over and saw the last five were my od ai's tsukiyomi and ameterasu my old sniper noble teams tags and finally it said mystery surprise it said will open in twenty four hours I then entered the game the ai's welcomed me and I shook their hands and before the monsters spawned or the other players bought a mansion from the ai for being the first official player I then checked the mercer virus and I selected it which then opened it showed inject I clicked accept then I showed a warning if you're not kuro uzumaki namikaze your character will be destroyed and will restart at level one I clicked accept


End file.
